


(im)possibilities

by meledea



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Asexual Character, F/F, Online Friendship, asexual!Kira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 16:39:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3141407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meledea/pseuds/meledea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira isn't quite sure how she managed to become friends with a girl who runs a soft-core porn blog, but then she definitely never expected to meet her either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(im)possibilities

**Author's Note:**

> ficlet based off a graphic i made for Kira femslash week [here](http://neighbourhoodwitch.tumblr.com/post/107496849978).

“I have a huge problem.”

Kira flopped down onto the common room couch in distress. Scott looked up from his textbook, immediately switching to best friend mode and turning his full attention to her. “What’s wrong?”

“So… you remember that girl? Online? The one I met on that… website?”

“You mean the girl from the porn blog?” he teased.

“ _Soft-core_ porn blog,” she corrected quietly, hiding her bright red face behind a cushion.

"Right." He grinned cheekily at her. “So what happened?"

“I… I met her,” she mumbled into the pillow.

Scott lit up. “That’s great! Or wait, is it? What did she say??”

“She didn’t say anything,” Kira sighed, putting the pillow in her lap. “She didn’t even know it was me.” She thought back to the lecture, grateful that she'd been recording the professor as she’d barely been able to concentrate; within minutes of the blonde girl sitting down next to her she’d started taking off her jacket and Kira couldn’t stop herself from glancing over as she did. Which was of course when she'd seen it and her whole reality had crashed to a halt.

“What?” Scott’s confusion brought her back to the present. “I thought you were friends though?”

“Yeah but… I’ve always been super cautious online, you know that. So she only knows my first name, not where I live or what I look like or anything. And I’ve… I’ve never actually seen her face? The photos she posts always has her face cropped out or obscured, for privacy reasons probably, so all I know is that her name is Erica and she's fair-skinned and Latina and has blonde hair and an amazing body.”

“So… I don’t get it, how did you recognise her then?”

“Her tattoo! She has this awesome bat tattoo on her wrist, and I saw it when she took her jacket off.” And Erica had seen her see the tattoo, probably seen her recognise it too if the flirty smirk she’d given Kira had been anything to go by. Kira had been left with a dry mouth and an inability to sit still for the rest of the one hour intro lecture, trying and failing to control her nerves or keep her sideways glances subtle.

“Okay, so why don’t you introduce yourself next time?”

“But what if she never wanted to meet me? I mean we just chat online a bit, we barely know each other, I don’t wanna be like a creepy stalker with a huge crush or something.”

“Kira, you two chat online A LOT. Weren't you up until like 4am one morning chatting to her? You told me about her because you needed to tell someone how much you _liked_ her, remember? How you wished you could meet her, how you kept getting the impression that she felt the same, because of how she’d word things and stuff. And now she’s right in front of you! And you can finally meet her for real!”

“But what if she doesn’t like me? I’m so awkward and embarrassing and she’s so… so gorgeous, and confident, and oh god what if she _was_ showing interest in me but then doesn’t want anything to do with me because I’m asexual and she’s _so sexual_ and god we’re so different we won’t even make good friends!”

“Kira," Scott pulled her close. "That’s so not true! For starters you’re sweet and loyal and kind and everyone loves you and she’d be lucky to have you as a friend. Besides, you’ve already established that you have a lot in common, and _you’re already friends_ , that’s a really good place to start. Friendship is practically guaranteed! And if she’s horrible to you about your being asexual then she’s not worth a second more of your time.”

Kira sighed into the cushion, sliding down the couch a little more.

“To be honest,” Scott continued, “I’m surprised you hadn’t already told her about that. The way you talk about her made me think you were practically best friends.”

“We talk about _comics_ , and movies, and games, and Harry Potter?” Kira picked at a loose thread. “We never really talk about sex stuff. It... actually never comes up?” And it was true; the first time Kira had stumbled over sending her a message it was to ask her where she’d gotten her Rogue hoodie from (answer: she’d made it, causing Kira to fall a little bit in love immediately). The next time was to ask what her tattoo was of, after one photo cropped two thirds of it out (Erica had sent her a private response of a photo showing the full design, stating that her friend had designed it for her). It was Kira’s response, her third and by all rights most embarrassing message, that had somehow resulted in Erica suddenly following her and messaging her with frequency.

Their conversations were easy and fun, all nerdy and fandom related, but they had also always been online where Kira at least had a good minute to figure out what to say. Kira had managed to hide most of her awkwardness that way. But talking in real life? Probably would end in disaster.

Scott put his hand on her should reassuringly. “Just introduce yourself, okay? See where it goes from there. That’s the best place to start, right?”

Kira grimaced and slid onto the floor.

 

—

 

She struggled to pay attention to the next lecture as well, but this time it was because Erica wasn’t in it. Kira spent the entire two hours terrified that she’d missed her chance completely, that maybe her recognising the tattoo had freaked Erica out and she’d been uncomfortable coming back.

The following day Kira was exhausted and stressed, having slept badly and then gotten lost on campus and nearly missing a class. She stumbled to her last class in the sweltering heat with a java chip frappuccino and feeling more sweaty and disgusting than she had all summer. But the heat and exhaustion and worry all fled her mind as soon as she entered the lecture theatre.

Erica was there.

Sitting in the same seat as the first class, her bag occupying the seat next to her where Kira had been sitting. There were a few other seats left in the class, but Kira swallowed a mouthful of iced coffee and headed for her normal seat instead. As soon as Erica saw her approach she flashed a brilliant smile and moved her things; Kira couldn’t help but smile back. Her chance to introduce herself was lost however as the professor rushed into the room with an apology and a pile of handouts, beginning the lecture immediately.

It wasn’t until the lecture was over that Kira got her chance to talk, but she was beaten to it.

“Hi,” Erica smiled at her. “So, I guess since we’re gonna be classmates we may as well get to know each other? I’m Erica.” She extended a hand.

“I know!" Kira blurted, then she blinked, and "I mean-- OH GOD. I... Oh. Oh shit.” She slapped a hand over her mouth in horror.

Erica just laughed. “I kinda figured. It’s okay, I’m not totally naive to think no one will ever recognise me.” She winked. “It can be our secret.”

All Kira could do was nod, although she was fairly sure she was bright red. She glanced around them nervously in case anyone was overhearing.

“I’m so sorry!”

“Honestly don’t worry about it.” Erica waved her hand dismissively, her tattoo peeking out from under numerous bracelets.

Swallowing, Kira moved her hand from her mouth and extended it with a shaky smile. “So I’m, ah… I’m _Kira_ ," she said, putting as much emphasis on her name as she could manage.

The handshake was soft but firm, and warm, and Kira was loathe to let go.

“It’s lovely to meet you, Kira.” Then Erica paused, tilted her head slightly, blonde curls tumbling over her collar. “Wait, Kira? _Kira_ Kira? You mean… you’re my Kira??!”

Flushing even darker at the phrasing Kira nodded, unable to speak, watching the blonde light up like the sun.

Erica laughed delightedly. “You know I took this paper because it reminded me of you? And here you are!! Holy shit. I can’t believe how lucky we are! Can I hug you? I really wanna hug you right now oh my gosh.”

A short nod found her in a fierce and warm embrace, and she melted against the other girl, a grin spreading widely across her face.

"Do you have any more classes today? No? Good, because we're getting sodas and proper introductions, come on!"

Kira let herself be led out of the room and couldn't help the giddy laughter that bubbled out of her throat as Erica laced their fingers together. The day wasn't turning out so bad after all.

 

—

 

Six weeks later the two girls were curled up on Erica's dorm bed listening to podcasts and talking about comics when Erica hit pause on her laptop and turned to look at her girlfriend with a smile. "Happy Anniversary sweetie!"

Kira blinked and glanced at the clock - 12:42am. She looked over at the calendar in confusion, then back at the other girl. "Huh?"

With a grin Erica leaned over and placed a kiss to Kira's nose. "It's been exactly a year to the day that you messaged me for the first time. So it's kinda our one year anniversary."

"You remember the date?"

"And the time! Well, I cheated kinda because I looked up the message notification in gmail. But I did actually sort remember! I remember it was late and I was about to go to bed and then I got this cute message from this person asking about my Rogue hoodie and I ended up staying awake for another whole hour or something because I sorta fell into the depths of your blog and thought you were adorable and rad as hell."

"What!? You never told me this!"

Erica snickered. "I didn't wanna seem desperate so I waited to see if you messaged me again before I followed you back, but I totally stalked your blog for like weeks."

"Oh my god!!" Kira laughed as her girlfriend pulled her face close and kissed her. "You're such a dork!" she teased between kisses. "I feel a million-" (kiss) "times-" (kiss) "less dorky now."

"Good, because you're not a dork."

Kira rolled her eyes, pink faced and a little breathless. "I am _totally_ a dork, but it's okay because so are you."

"Well fine," Erica grinned happily, "you're _my_ dork."

Kira hummed her agreement into another kiss.


End file.
